rivetsfandomcom-20200214-history
CBC Kids
CBC Kids is the second Canadian TV channel to pick up Rusty Rivets after Treehouse's successful run with it since 2017. Overview The change was announced the day it happened, on 21 June 2019: https://www.cbc.ca/parents/learning/view/cbc-kids-summer-schedule-2019 Unlike Treehouse, which had aired the show in half-hour blocks (two stories per episode), CBC aired the show in quarter-hour blocks (one story per episode) allowing more flexibility in slotting it in with existing shows, and briefer more easily understood TV guide exceptions. In mostcases, CBC was the first station to actually split the episodes at all, only three appear to have been aired in a split fashion by Treehouse in 2017: Park N' Fly and Camp Bandit and Spooky Adventure. June debut CBC debuted twenty new episodes from June 21 to June 28 (three on the debut Friday, two the following Saturday, none on the Sunday, then 3 per day Mon-Fri) and following this, reran them in a 4-hour 20-episode Canada-Day morning marathon on 1 July 2019: continuously from 7am to 11am, squeezing in roughly 5 episodes per hour. Not included in this marathon were the episodes debuted June 29, which instead ran the following day. Weekdays consistently ran the episodes at 8:26am-8:37am-8:48am/10:12am-10:23am while weekends it was 10:00am-10:11am/11:00am-11:13am June 21 Friday *Rusty's Rex Rescue *Rusty's Park N' Fly (originally alone 17 January 2017 in Canada on Treehouse) *Rusty's Ski Trip Blip June 22 Saturday *Rusty and the Camp Bandit (originally alone 19 January 2017 in Canada on Treehouse) *Rusty's Penguin Problem June 24 Monday *Rusty's Sand Castle Hassle *Ruby Rocks *Rusty's Balloon Blast June 25 Tuesday *Rusty Dives In *Rusty's Big Top Trouble *Rusty Marks the Spot June 26 Wednesday *Rusty's Bits on the Fritz *Rusty Digs In *Rusty's Brave Cave Save June 27 Thursday *Rusty Goes Bananas *Rusty's Nigh Lights *Rusty's Bit in the Wood June 28 Friday *Rusty's Stuffy Toughy *Rusty's Nest Friend Forever *Rusty's Flingbot June 29 Saturday *Rusty's Space Bit *Rusty and the Sneezing Fish July continuation July 1 Monday: *Rusty's Water Works is listed as having this debut date, although it does not appear to have actually aired on Canada day, so this may be a mistake. It is scheduled to (re-?)run on 10:12AM 2 July 2019. July 3 Wednesday: *Rusty's Rubbish Race *Rusty in Liam Land *Rusty the Vacuum Kid July 4 Thursday: *Rusty and Captain Scoops *Rusty's Creature Catcher *Rusty Learns to Skate (the TV guide mistakenly lists this as if it also included the part scheduled the next day, Rustic Adventure, but it can't since it only runs 10:12am-10:23am July 5 Friday: *Rusty's Rustic Adventure *Rusty's Mechanical Animal *Rusty's Spaceship July 6 Saturday (like the preceding Saturday June 29, only two instead of three debuted) *Rusty and the Bit Police (like the final ep of July 4 this has the same error and lists Jam at the Dam in the description in TV guides, even though it is obviously present for the next block) *Rusty's Jam at the Dam July 9 Tuesday (the Monday was skipped, unlike the preceding week) *Rusty's Botafort *Rusty's Bull Dozer *Rusty's Alien Invasion July 10 Wednesday *Rusty's Running Car *Rusty Feels Peachy *Rusty's Monkey Mayhem July 11 Thursday *Rusty's Pet Project *Rusty Gets Stuck *Rusty's Mysterious Mystery July 12 Friday *Rusty's Yard-Cade Game *Rusty's Spooky Adventure (originally aired 27 September 2017 in Canada on Treehouse) *Rusty Loses the Bits July 13 Saturday *Rusty's Plant Predicament *TV guide does not display title, but summary is as follows: **Rusty turns Botasaur into a beach day gadget, but Rusty can't get to the beach to play with him because they keep stopping to help friends in need. ***this is the summary for Rusty's Beach Day July 16 Tuesday *Rusty's Dancing Suit *Rusty Bee Good *Robo Rusty July 17 Wednesday *Rusty's Kitty Catastrophe *Ruby's Comet Adventure *Rusty's Messy Mishap July 18 Thursday *Rusty's Mobile Rivet Lab *Rusty's Monkey Business July 19 Friday *Rusty's Snow Problem *Rusty's Piggy Bank Heist *Rusty's Whale of a Problem July 20 Saturday *Frankie's Botasaur *Rusty's Mega Stacker July 23 Tuesday *The Fix It 500 *Ice Ice Rusty *Rusty vs. the Robo Squirrel July 24 Wednesday *Rusty's Day of the Drones *Rusty and the Pirates of Sparkton Hills *Rusty and the Mouse Problem July 25 Thursday *Rusty's Relaxing Recliner *Rusty and the Stinky Situation *Rusty and the Birthday Surprise July 26 Friday *Rusty's Ninja Fish Rescue *Rusty's Show Must Go On *Rusty and the S'mores Snatcher July 27 Saturday *Rusty's Runaway Sled *Rusty's Sky Pie Delivery July 30 Tuesday *Rusty's Sick Fix *Rusty's Journey to the Center of Sparkton Hills *Super Rusty vs. Super Villain Bot July 31 Wednesday *Rusty in Space *Rusty's Walk on the Small Side *Liam Gets Birdnapped August 1 Thursday *Rusty and the Temple of Boom *Rusty and the Heroic Helpers August 2 Friday *Rusty's Monkey Rescue *Rusty's Dino Coaster *Rusty's Teacher Appreciation Day August 3 Saturday *Pet for Liam *Rusty's Dome Trouble August 6 Tuesday *Rusty Saves Christmas *Rusty's Bubble Trouble August 7 Wednesday *Rusty's Runaway Sub *Rusty's Roller Rescue *Knight Time for Rusty August 8 Thursday *Rusty's Elephant Escape *Rusty and the Flying Skunk *Rusty and the Floating School August 9 Friday *Rusty vs. Mega Frankford *Secret Agent Rusty *Moon Walkin' Rusty August 10 Saturday *Rusty's Arctic Adventure *Super Liam Category:Channels